In traditional bicycle manufacturing, the handlebar stem is positioned above the top of the head tube. Furthermore, the fork steering column is inserted through the head tube and through one mechanical bearing at the bottom of the head tube and one mechanical bearing at the top of the head tube. Then the handlebar stem is slid over the protruding part of the fork steering column and secured.
Having the handlebar stem above the upper mechanical bearing creates a high amount of torsional stress on the fork steering column, between the handlebar stem and the upper mechanical bearing. This sometimes leads to fork steering column failure and even complete separation of the handlebar from the fork steering column, resulting in a loss of control over the bicycle and an unavoidable crash.
The present invention is directed towards a bicycle that provides a high-quality riding experience. The assembly of bicycle frame, fork, and handlebar stem is an area that can still be improved in order to provide the user a better and safer ride.